Duke become part of the Paw Patrol
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Food all over Adventure Bay is running low, and people are wondering whats happening. So they call the Paw Patrol so they can find out who is taking the food. They try a slack-out, and found out that the thief is a puppy. Chase sniff out the pup, and remembers that its an old friend of his. Will Chase turn him in, or not say a word? Duke was created by cpt blueice navy.
1. Chapter 1

**In Adventure Bay, Ryder was working on his ATV, while the pups were all playing in the backyard. They were trying to see who can beat Marshall is a race. Then Ryder's pup pad went off. **

**"Hello Ryder here." **

**""Hey Ryder dude."**

**"Hey Jake whats up?"**

**"Dude I need some help here." **

**"Whats the problem?"**

**"Dude some of the food that I had out for skiers are gone."**

**"Yea and I'm hungry." said Alex.**

**"Alex, thanks for letting us know." said Jake and Ryder at the same time.**

**"So Ryder dude do you think that you and the pups can come up here and found out what's going on here." **

**"No help Jake. No job to big no pup to small. We are on our way." Ryder hanged up from Jake, and push the button to call the pups in. **

**"Hehe Woof hehe. On your bark, get set, go!" yelled Skye. Chase and Marshall started running. **

**"Paw Patrol to the Lookout" **

**"Ryder needs us." they said.**

**"Race you to the Lookout Chase." said Marshall. Then he tripped, and started rolling then crashed into Rubble. Then the rest of the pups in the elevator. "Sorry." The elevator went up, they got their gear, and once it got to the top floor they got out. In line they went.**

**"Paw Patroll ready for action Ryder sir." said Chase.**

**"Nice timing pups. We have a problem at Jake's Moutain. Food has been taken from Jake's Moutain. So we are going to find out whats happening. Chase I need you to sniff this animal out, and we might need your net in case we have to catch him or her."**

**"These paws uphold the law." said Chase.**

**"Skye you can look up from the sky to see which way this animal went in case we lose him or her by ground."**

**"Yeepee Lets take to the sky." Skye did a backflip.**

**"Rubble, I might need you to snowbroad around to see if you can find any clues."**

**"Alright snowbroading, I mean let's dig it." Rubble said. The other pups started laughing.**

**"Rocky once we found the animal I'm going to need you to build a trap to get this person who is taking everything. You can find some wood at Farmer Yumi's." **

**"Why trash it, when you can stash it!" said Rocky. Then Ryder's pad pup went off again. "Hello Ryder here." **

**"Hi Ryder, I have a problem."**

**"Whats wrong Farmer Yumi?"**

**"Someone took all my fruit and vegges here on my farm." **

**"Okay Farmer Yumi, I'm going to send Marshall to you." **

**"Thanks Ryder." Then his pup pad rang again. **

**"Ryder!"**

**"Yes Cap'n Turbot."**

**"I need your help, me and Francois need some help. Someone took all the snacks I have on the boat and our lunch." **

**"I'm going to send Zuma."**

**"Thanks Ryder." He hanged up.**

**"Okay Marshall, you head to Farmer Yumi's place and see if you can find anything. Zuma to help out Cap'n Turbot."**

**"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue." said Marshall.**

**"Ready, set, get wet." said Zuma.**

**"Alright Paw Patrol is on the roll" Ryder said as he ran to the firepoll. The pups went down the slide. Then they all left. Zuma headed to Cap'n Turbot's boat. Marshall headed to Farmer Yumi to help out. While Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Chase and Ryder headed to Jake's mountains.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once they got to Jake's mountain, Chase started sniffing around. While Rocky started to build a trap. "Ryder dude. Thanks for coming." said Jake.**

**"No problem, Chase is sniffing around to see if he can get a scent on what has been around here. While Rubble is going to look for clues. Skye can you see if you can find anything in the sky, if not then I want you to check on the other pups to see how they are doing on their missions."**

**"You got it Ryder." she said and did a backflip. **

**"Dude you look old." Jake said.**

**"Well Cap'n Turbot and Farmer Yumi called also. Someone is going around town scaring the people of Adventure Bay." said Ryder. Then his pup pad went off again.**

**"Ryder I didn't find any tracks what so ever, but I did find an old collar." **

**"Okay Rubble let me get Chase and we will be there." Ryder got on his ATV which turned into a snowmobile. He drove to find Chase,once he found Chase he was still sniffing but in circles. "Chase are you alright?" **

**"Yea I think. I can't smell anything. Whoever is stealing food are doing a good job covering up their tracks." Then Chase started **

**thinking to himself. "This can't be who I think it is. I remember this smell. Should I tell Ryder about this or not? I could be wrong **

**about this maybe I should get my nose checked out. No my nose is still smelling it, but I honestly hope that I'm wrong this time."**

**"Okay hop on Rubble found something." Chase jumped on Ryder's ATV snowmobile. **

**"Ryder, everything is taken from Farmer Yumi's barn. Nothing is left, but I found tracks of I think a wagon across the mud puddle here." said Marshall.**

**"Okay Marshall, can you track it down?"**

**"You got it Ryder. Lets go go go." Marshall ran off Farmer Yumi's farm and into the fields. Ryder and Chase found Rubble. Ryder took the old collar off the ground, and started to take a good look at it. **

**"Any ideas Ryder." asked Chase. **

**"I never seen this collar before, but Kati might know who got this." They headed back to Jake's. "Skye how does things look from the sky." **

**"Everything is going good Ryder, I don't see nothing out of normal. I'm by 's place if the person is stealing food, then I'm on guard."**

**"Okay Skye, Chase and Rubble are on their way to you now. I'm heading to Kati's." **

**"Okay Ryder." Skye saw that Chase and Rubble were walking to her. "You two drive fast." They both just smiled. Then Marshall popped up, and so did Zuma. Marshall was covered in mud.**

**"Dude what happen to you?" asked Zuma.**

**"I thought I saw something and I was going to follow but I fell in the mud."**

**"What did you see Marshall?" asked Chase who was looking at him. **

**"Once I wiped my eyes from all the mud I saw a apple that was heading into the forest. Thats why I drove back here to get you guys and Ryder. Where is Ryder?"**

**"Talking to Kati." said Chase, Skye, and Rubble. Then Rocky drifting past them. "What is up with you guys and driving wild." The boys just looked at each other. So they hopped into the rides and drove to Kati's. Once they left a shadow came out and took some carrots from 's patio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At Kati's vet, Ryder was waiting for Kati to finish cleaning the collar so she can have a better look at it. Then the pups ran in, and Kati walked out.**

**"O my." Kati said as her and Ryder saw Marshall walking in. **

**"Marshall what happen to you?" asked Ryder.**

**"We can talk about Marshall getting beaten up by a mud puddle later, but he might know where the thief went." said Rubble. **

**"I didn't get into a fight with a mud puddle, but I saw something that might help us." said Marshall.**

**"Well it looks like you got into a fight." said Rocky. Marshall gave Rocky a evil look. "Sorry" he said and smiled at Marshall. Then Ryder's pup pad went off.**

**"Hello Ryder here." **

**"Hi Ryder, its me . I have a small problem. Someone took all my carrots." **

**"Wait we were there, but we didn't see any else there." said Skye.**

**"Yea once Rocky drove past us, we got into our rides and headed here." said Rubble.**

**"Okay so maybe we might have to find this guy at night." said Ryder. **

**"But where will this person go next." asked Chase.**

**"Yea, the person been to Jake's Mountain, Farmer Yumi's, and Cap'n Turbot." started Marshall. **

**"Dude don't forget 's place also. Where else will there be food." said Zuma. They started thinking, until Marshall made a face.**

**"Here and the Lookout." he said. They all looked at him. **

**"What do you mean Marshall?" asked Rubble.**

**"Kati has food here, and we have food at the Lookout. Whoever is taking the food might hit here or the Lookout maybe both." said Marshall. **

**"He's right." said Chase.**

**"Dude did the mud you were fighting with give you some brain juice, or some brain power." laughed Zuma.**

**"Okay guys tonight we are going to get to the bottom of this. Chase and Rubble you two will stay here with Kati. Rocky, you and Zuma will be at the Lookout with me. Marshall you will be by the forest where you saw the thief and Skye will be with you. We are going to catch this person." **

**That night, the Paw Patrol were all at their spots. Kati made all of them black sweaters. Chase was in deep thought, and Kati saw his face, he looked worried like he does when Skye does something dangerous. **

**"Chase are you alright?" she asked. Chase didn't answer. Rubble wanted to him and waved his paw infront of Chase's face, but Chase's wasn't planning attention. Kati put a dog treat by his nose but sadly that didn't work. **

**"Kati come in this is Ryder." **

**"Hey Ryder whats up?" she said. **

**"How are things there?" **

**"Everything is good, but Chase is not acting like himself." **

**"Why do you say that? Whats wrong with him?"**

**"I don't know, he is looking at the window, and is in deep thought. Me and Rubble try to get his attention but nothing is working." **

**"Okay thats not him,...Kati I will chat with you later. I think who is stealing food is here." Ryder hanged up. Kati walked back to Chase who was moved from where he was standing to his hiding place. At the Lookout Ryder, Rocky and Zuma were all hiding. They saw a shadow, and it took most of the pup treats that were there. Rocky set the trap off, but it didn't catch the thief. Once the thief ran off, Ryder and the two pups started to follow it, but Rocky's trap landed on top of Rocky and Zuma. **

**"I hate it when my traps back fire at me." said Rocky with a big frown. Then he got up and him with the help of Zuma were trying to get the net off. Ryder was outside on his ATV on his way to Kati's. Once Rocky and Zuma got free, Zuma hopped in Rocky truck and Rocky drove off at top speed. They got to Kati's and saw that the thief was there, but left so Rubble was in Chase's police truck. Kati got on Ryder's ATV and sat behind him. They drove off the followed the thief. **

**"Dude whoever this person is they run fast." said Zuma. Ryder tapped on the pup pad. **

**"Marshall, Skye the thief is on his way to you guys, so be ready." **

**"You got it Ryder!" said Marshall and Skye. They both hid behind Marshall's firetruck. **

**"There he is." said Skye. So they both jumped out. **

**"Stop right there!" they both yelled. The thief stopped. Then Ryder, Kati and the rest of the team popped up, and they surrounded the thief. When they got closer they all saw that the theif wasn't a human like they all thought. It was a pup.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Their mouths dropped when they saw a pup with two bags of food on his back. The pup stood there looking at them. Ryder started to walk closer to the pup. Kati grabbed his arm, "Ryder no. The pup might attack you."**

**"I don't attack humans." the pup said looking right at Kati. Ryder continued to walk to the pup and kneeled down right infront of him.**

**"Hi I'm Ryder, whats your name?"**

**"I'm Duke, may I have my collar back please." Chase walked up to the pup since he had the collar in his truck. "Long time no see Chase." Duke said as Chase put the collar down. Ryder, Kati, and the pups all looked at Chase. **

**"Chase you know him?" asked Rubble. Chase backed up from Duke, and nodded his head. Before Ryder could say something Chase took off running. **

**"Chase come back." yelled Ryder. Duke saw Chase leaving, so he picked up his bag and started to walk in the different direction. **

**"Hey where are you going?" asked Rocky. **

**"Follow me and I will show you." Duke said as he continued to walk into the woods. They walked until they saw an old broken down house, so they followed Duke right in it. Once they were in, they were all surprised of what they saw. Strays, and wild animals there. Duke went to each animal and gave them food. "This is why I needed the food, I have to feed and take care of all the animals here." **

**"I never seen so much animals in one spot." said Skye. **

**"Wait what happen to this little bird?" asked Kati.**

**"The baby blue bird as a broken bone in its wings, so I'm taking care of it until its back to full health." **

**"Wait those supplies came from the Adventure Bay hospital. How did you get it?" asked Kati.**

**"Well I had to take it from there, but I had alittle bit of help from Chase." Duke said as he took alook at the bird's wing. The team looked at Duke like he was crazy. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" **

**"Wait Chase help you take half of the stuff?" Ryder questioned. Duke nodded yes.**

**"That can't be right, Chase will never steal from anyone in Adventure Bay." said Kati.**

**"Well after he got caught that one night, once we left Mr. Porter patio years back. He changed his ways, he started helping and giving to the people of Adventure Bay. Me and Chase were best friends when we were little. Both of us living in the forest, having fun, enjoying life. Then we can across a animal that was in danger, we both jumped into action. Chase sniff them out, and after he got them and they were safe whatever injures they had I bandage them up. We were going to be the protecters of this forest." **

**"So why did Chase run off then?" asked Marshall.**

**"I think seeing me was bringin back the memories." Duke said as he looked at the door. "Chase?" he said. Chase walked in the door, not looking at no one.**

**"Dude where were you?" asked Zuma. **

**"Well better question is how did you find us?" asked Skye.**

**"I have a good sense of smell Skye, its easy to find you guys." Chase looked at Duke. "Hello Duke."**

**"Hey Chase. Are you feeling okay?" Chase nodded no. "Whats wrong?" Then he looked at his eyes, they were wide open until he saw blood dropping from Chase's leg in the front. "Chase let me see you leg please?" But Chase was trying to hide it, but he knew that he was getting dizzy, since blood was coming out. So he walked to him slowly, then dropped to the floor. **

**"Chase!" yelled Ryder, Kati, and the pups. Duke got his wooden medical bag. He was able to stop the bleeding from the leg and bandage it up. Ryder and Kati were watching, both of them were shocked and so were the pups. Once Duke was done, Chase was awake, and limping to Ryder. **

**"Are you okay Chase?" Skye asked. Chase just nodded.**

**"Dude what happen?" Zuma jumped infront of him. **

**"If Chase's in deep thought he wouldn't pay attention on where he is walking. He will bump into things, get cuts, bruises and everything. He did that alot when we were little." Duke said as he walked to Ryder.**

**"It was always after we took something that didn't belong to us. I was having double thoughts about it all, but I knew that what we were doing was bad but it was for the good of the animals in the forest. And it was the only thing that was keeping us living. Two stray pups living in the wild forest. Duke I'm sorry that after I left the dog pound I didn't come back to help you here." Chase finally said to Duke.**

**"Chase its okay, I knew that one day you were going to crack from doing what we were doing here to help the animals. I maintained, I got food for them, and the medicine that they needed for them to get back to health." **

**"But you know that if you keep doing this that you will get caught, and then no one will be able to help the forest animals." said Rocky. **

**"Yea I know, but I don't have any help since Chase left." **

**"Well now you do." said Ryder. All the pups and Kati looked at him confused. "Duke, I can see that you go with helping out the animals here and that you are handy when it comes to sickness, injuries, and blood. So I'm going to make you a member of the Paw Patrol. You can be our medical pup. You can even bring food, medicine, and help the people and animals of Adventure Bay. You can live at the Lookout, whee you can have your own doghouse, food, and friends. What do you think?" **

**"Really, I will be honored to join the Paw Patrol, this is going to be so cool." Ryder had a white collar with a tag that was red and white with a medical cross sign on it. He put it on Duke.**

**"Welcome abroad Duke." Ryder said. The pups all circled around him and cheered for him and so did the stray and wild animals. " Here is your new medical baseball cap. Its going to take some time until I fix up your doghouse. And I also have to teach you have to drive, and teach you how to work your new pup pack." Duke was jumping up and down. He is part of the Paw Patrol, he got to see his old friend Chase, and can now help the people, stray and wild animals that live in Adventure Bay.**

**Tell me if you like it, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
